1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adjustable torque rod. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an adjustable torque rod having a sleeve for use in adjusting the rod length.
2. Reference to Related Art
Torque rods are used in the trucking industry to stabilize vehicle axles relative to a vehicle frame. Prior art adjustable torque rods typically include two male threaded ends that are connected to opposing ends of a center tube. Rotation of the center tube adjusts the male ends in a turnbuckle fashion such that the length of the torque rod can be extended or retracted according to the needs of the user. An example of a torque rod that operates in a manner similar to this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,063.
One shortfall of this prior art design is that it is difficult for a single person to make adjustments to the length of the rod. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an adjustable torque rod system with integrated adjustment and clamping features that would enable a single person to easily and quickly adjust the rod.